Evaporative light scattering detectors (ELSDs), mass spectrometers, and charged aerosol detectors are used routinely for Liquid Chromatography (LC) analysis. In such a device, a liquid sample is converted to droplets by a nebulizer. A carrier gas carries the droplets through a nebulizing cartridge, an impactor, and a drift tube. Conventional devices place the impactor in the path of the droplets to intercept large droplets, which are collected and exit the drift tube through an outlet drain. The remaining appropriately-sized sample droplets pass through the drift tube, which may be heated to aid in evaporation of a solvent portion of the droplets. As the solvent portion of the droplets evaporates, the remaining less volatile analyte passes to a detection cell, or detector, for detection according to the type of device utilized. In the detection cell of an ELSD, for example, light scattering of the sample is measured. In this manner, ELSDs, mass spectrometers, and charged aerosol detectors can be used for analyzing a wide variety of samples.
Conventional detection devices suffer from various drawbacks, including relatively high levels of jagged peak noise detected by the detection cell. Such excessive jagged peak noise can hamper the ability of the detection device to accurately measure the properties of the sample droplets and can decrease sensitivity overall. One conventional strategy for addressing the baseline noise issue of conventional detection devices is to include a diffuser trapping device for preventing large particles, which can increase background noise, from traveling through the drift tube to the detector. Such diffusers, however, are not capable of eliminating all noise. In addition, such diffusers may cause condensation in the drift tube and peak broadening under operating conditions of the detection device. Peak broadening is particularly troublesome for sharp peaks generated from Ultra Performance Liquid Chromatography (UPLC) where the width of a typical peak is between about 0.8 second and about 1.0 second. Therefore, such conventional detection devices with diffusers are unable to adequately reduce noise and increase sensitivity.